


Of Witchers and Things

by firenzagirl



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firenzagirl/pseuds/firenzagirl
Summary: A modern take on the Witcher characters if they lived in this era.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is always welcome. :-)

Everything possible that could go wrong, went wrong.

Aria’s morning had started off rough with an unexpected icy shower. Only later she found the unpaid gas bill in the pile of junk mail on the kitchen counter.

Again.

Just one more call she needed to make today.

On the way to class she realized she left her lab presentation spread out on the bedroom floor.

She sprinted back up the stairs to her apartment, grabbed it, then quickly ran back to her car.

Only to have the engine stall as she turned her key in the ignition.

Again.

Forcing back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks, Aria ran back inside and pounded on her neighbor's door praying he would be home.

He was.

After giving Aria's car a jump, Zoltan gave her a I-remember-what-it-was-like-to-be-your-age-smile and said “Off with you lass!”

She waved her hand in thanks as she sped off to campus.

What a way to start the week.

* * *

 

Trying to put all negative thoughts out of her mind, Aria found the nearest parking space on campus, and hurriedly got out of the car. Grabbing her backpack and lab presentation, she headed towards the campus cafeteria where her friends were gathered for the study session she organized.

As Aria left the parking lot, she saw a lone figure leaning against a concrete post, two cups of coffee in his hands. Eskel seemed deep in thought as she approached, but quickly looked up at the sound of her footsteps. “Hey Beautiful,” he said giving her that lopsided smile that she adored so much. In an instant, all her stress melted away as she smiled up at him and reached up for a quick kiss that turned out to be two.......then three.

Taking a sip of her latte she sighed with relief, “Just what I needed. This day has been so awful already."

“You know I could buy coffee for a week for what one of those set me back”, he said winking at her. Laughing and with a playful eye roll, they started walking towards the cafeteria together.

“Don’t tell me everyone’s already here and waiting.”

Eskel smirked, “Well Lambert is late. As usual. Something about finding out if Kiera has a new boyfriend. But everyone else is here."

“Uhh you mean Kiera from The Lodge?” aka “The Bitches” as most people dispassionately called them. The Lodge was an elite sorority that boasted some of the most beautiful and wealthiest girls on campus. Also the bitchiest, as they thought they were better than everyone else and definitely showed it. Great this was going to be trouble.

Eskel held open the door and waved Aria inside with an exaggerated flourish, “After you my lady.”

“Is my brother rubbing off on you?” She snickered as she passed into the hall.

Everyone knew of Aria’s infamous brother Dandelion. At least all the girls did. He was a poet, musician, actor, and self-proclaimed master of the ladies.

As Aria entered the cafeteria, Shani who was pacing nearby grabbed her arm. “Aria, where were you! We have that presentation in an hour and we need to rehearse!”

Aria jumped. There had been a few attacks on campus recently, and even though they happened at night, the scare was enough to set her heart racing.

“Sorry I had a million things go wrong today. Typical Monday! Let me put my stuff down then we'll run through it really quick.”

Aria waved at everyone in greeting as she put her backpack down on an empty chair. Eskel took a seat at the table with his back to the wall, one that gave him a full view of the cafeteria.

Per usual Geralt and Dandelion were arguing, this time about the astronomical pay of a football player versus the meager salary of the humble theater actor. They had been best friends since they were kids and argued about everything under the sun. One thing they did agree on was girls.

Geralt was currently dating Shani, who was cousin to Triss Merigold (whom he also briefly dated), who was best friends with Yennefer, a high profile member of The Lodge. Word was that Yennefer and Geralt had a drunken tryst during this years Rush week. A tryst that she would never publically acknowledge, but was frequently talked about around campus in hushed conversation. Word also was that it was not just a one-time fling. Dandelion also had his share of ladies, most of whom he juggled all at the same time. This lead to many prickly situations that Geralt had to save him from.

Still Aria would have it no other way. These people were her life. Her family.

They had all grown up together in a sleepy little town not too far from the university.

Life happened, and eventually Geralt and Eskel joined the military, with Dandelion following as soon as he was able.

Aria moved away soon after with her mother when her and Dandelion's parents divorced.

Sometime later, Lambert followed in his brother’s footsteps and joined the military much to the protest of their father Vesemir.

Eventually, they had all found themselves moving back home and attending the same university.

Some would call that fate.


	2. First Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little background as to how everyone met.

Aria’s life was fairly uneventful until the Witcher brothers moved into the neighborhood. Her father was a town councilman and her mother was busy constantly rallying behind one cause after another. If she wasn’t lobbying for a town recycling program, she was out protesting the Radovid’s Co.’s plans to build power lines near the local elementary school. Unfortunately, this meant that Aria and Dandelion were on their own most evenings.

Until the Witcher brothers moved in next door. Then their entire lives changed.

Geralt, the oldest of the brothers, was an instant hit at school as he excelled at any sport he tried. Especially football. He became the star quarterback of the school team. This meant girls, lots of girls. Dandelion took notice and quickly proclaimed to anyone who would listen they were the best of friends. He even bribed the vice principle to change his schedule so they could be in the same home room. Initially, Geralt found the poet annoying, but soon after got caught up in one of his adventurous schemes and a friendship grew. As time went on and as they continually got into and out of trouble together……..an unexpected bond formed.

Eskel was barely a year younger than Geralt and was known to be the calm and reasonable brother. Though sometimes a bit of a loner. He was also the one with the best manners. Eskel was always one to hold open the door for a lady or offer her his jacket if the weather was chilly. When Dandelion proposed some crazy scheme, Eskel was first to say “We shouldn’t” but was eventually convinced and dragged into quite a few teenage delinquencies. After which, he would always fulfill his punishment to the letter.

Lambert was the youngest brother and possibly the most troublesome. He was always quick to take offense which led to frequent school yard brawls.

It was after one such brawl that he met Aria.

“Yellow-eyed freak!”

“What’d your mom do? Mate with your cat!”

Lambert had heard these insults before. He and his brothers inherited a rare eye mutation from their father’s side that resulted in a rather yellowish cat-like appearance. Still that didn’t stop the rage that built inside him.

Every school. Every time. Same insults.

“Mutant!”

Final straw.

“Yeah say that with no teeth!”

He balled his fists and took a swing at the ring leader.

The bully dodged, and Lamberts knuckles met dead air. He missed. Lambert was winding up for another shot, when a stern voice rang out loudly. “I think that’s quite enough boys!” The bullies dispersed quickly leaving Lambert to face the trouble alone.

Fortune smiled on him as a Madam Nenneke took pity and gave him pat on the shoulder. “I know it’s not easy being the new kid at school, but it will get better. Go home and tomorrow will be a new day.” She pushed Lambert off to the line of school buses.

Lambert wasn’t fitting in well. He never did when they had to pick up shop and move every four years. When he found his bus, he boarded and took the only seat available. He sat down with a huff and threw his backpack into the middle of the seat hitting Aria in the shoulder.

“Hey watch it!”

Great, now it’s time to meet the neighbors.

“Names Aria.”

“Lambert” as he sat crossing his arms.

“You know I live right next door but we’ve never met.”

Great, a chatterbox. Just what his day needed.

“Yeah I’ve seen you around a couple times. You are Dandelions sister right?”

“Yup the one and only. So what happened back there?”

“Ohhh just enjoying being the weirdo new kid at school.” Lambert said sarcastically.

“I saw Madam Nenneke talking to you. Did you get in trouble?”

Sheesh she was worse than that old bat he called Grandma.

“No she let me off with a warning.” Lambert punctuated with a grunt hoping to end the conversation.

“So what are you going to do when you see them tomorrow?”

So. Many. Questions.

“Look Cinderella, I had just a horrible day, almost got suspended, all I want to do is sit here and not talk about it until I get home. No more questions.”

Aria looked taken aback for a second, turned her head and stared silently out the window until it was their stop.

She turned as if to say something to him, shut her mouth, gave him a small smile and said, “See you tomorrow.”


	3. More background....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More background on Aria. Also Aria's thoughts on her first meeting with Lambert.

The seat next to Aria had been empty for a reason. She had no friends. Especially with a father who was a councilman and a mother who supported what some considered radical ideas.

To add to her misery, a few months ago her best friend, Yennefer Vengerberg, started acting cold and distant. They had been friends since they were babies, but had continually grown apart as the years passed. As they got older, Yennefer considered herself more of a “lady” while Aria leaned towards being a tomboy. Yennefer hailed from a very powerful family of “old money” while Aria’s family did not come from wealth. Instead, her parents came from a working class background and eventually managed to live somewhat comfortably. The divide between classes became even more clear as the girls grew up and attended (or did not attend as in Aria’s case) more and more social events.

One summer a new girl moved to town and it wasn’t until Aria went back to school that she realized she had been replaced. Summer was over, and on the first day of school Aria waited outside her house for Yennefer's black town car to pick her up. Everyone knew Yennefer hated riding the bus, so her father hired a driver to take her back and forth. Since she and Aria were friends, she had the driver swing by and pick her up also.

Aria watched as the other kids got on the bus and left. As the parents got in their cars and also left. And so she waited. No one came.

She eventually asked a neighbor for a ride to school.

* * *

 

Thinking Yennefer had accidentally forgotten about her. Aria waited outside for her outside on the school steps after the last bell rang.

A few minutes later, Yennefer came down the steps arm in arm with a beautiful redheaded girl talking and laughing.

That must be the new girl Aria thought, Triss Merigold.

The black town car pulled up, and as Aria reached for the door she heard Yennefer exclaim loudly. “Just what do you think you are doing!”

“Umm getting a ride home. I know with the excitement of the first day of school you probably just forgot about me,” said Aria smiling hopefully.

“No I didn’t just ‘forget’ about you." Yennifer sniffed, "You had been purposefully ‘forgotten’. My parents think I need to befriend people of my own stature.”

“But we’re still friends right? I mean we have always been friends.” Aria said her smile waning slightly.

“I need better friends. I’m sure you can understand." Yennefer said coldy,"Besides who wants to be friends with someone who has a crazy mother like yours”

Yennefer swiftly turned and got in the car. Triss gazed at Aria with a small amount of pity and looked as though she wanted to say something, but quickly got in the car after Yennefer.

So that was why Yennefer hardly talked to her all summer. She had been discarded and replaced.

Aria quickly turned so no one would see the silent tears that fell on her cheeks as the car sped away.

* * *

 

So when Lambert sat down beside her on the bus it was a relief. Relief that someone saw her. Relief that she wasn’t so horrible. Relief that maybe this school year wouldn’t be so lonely. Just relief that someone wanted to be around her for a change.

She could tell he felt angry and alone. So she reached out and tried to make a connection with him. Aria asked her questions and listened to his terse replies.

So he was the grumpy one.

Aria decided she was going to sit with him and talk to him every day until she got him to smile.

As she stood up to get off at her stop, she smiled at him. She would make a friend of him yet. After all they were kindred spirits.


	4. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lambert/Aria then Eskel/Aria time.

Soon Aria and Lambert sat with each other on the bus every day.

He would plop down with a huff. She would ask how his day went and he would answer. Each time becoming less and less cross.

One-day Aria spotted the kid who liked to bully Lambert under her window on the bus. She had an idea. The day before last she had bought and extra chocolate milk and forgot about it in her backpack. She waited until Lambert sat down next to her, pointed to the milk, then down at the bully beneath the window. She put her finger to her lips. A big smile broke out on his face. Aria slowly pushed down the window and opened both sides of the milk carton. She quickly sat back down as the bus driver looked into the mirror checking to see if all the kids were in their seats. Satisfied, he closed the door and the bus started moving. Aria shot up, and quickly threw the milk out the window, hitting the bully square in the back of the head. Rancid milk dripping down his back. Aria and Lambert quickly sank down in their seats hands covering their mouths laughing and hoping no one saw. The bully looked stunned as he realized what had happened while his friends pointed and laughed.

The girl in front of Aria turned around and in the small space between the seat and the wall and whispered, “Thanks. Last year he terrorized my little brother.” Aria nodded and gave her a small smile.

Lambert was full on beaming with delight and gave Aria a quick hug.

“You know, your all right,” he patted her on the shoulder, “Hey, wanna come over and work on some homework?”

“Sure! Please tell me you at least have some decent food. My mom has been too busy to go shopping lately and Dandelion and I are surviving primarily off of Ramen." Aria grimaced.

Lambert grinned, “Yeah my mom’s a great cook. Bet you can even stay for dinner.”

* * *

 

“Mom, I’m home,” Lambert called into the house after depositing his backpack on the stairs.

Aria followed him into the kitchen as his mother was just putting something in the oven. She was a fair woman who was just starting to show the first signs of aging, but it was apparent she had been a ravishing beauty in her youth. Mignole had once been a Countess born to wealth and privilege and destined for a life of ease. She had given it all up to marry her one true love, Vesemir, and the scandal that followed led her family to completely disown her. Still she regretted nothing, she loved Vesemir and her boys and was well provided for.

“Welcome home! How was school!”

Lambert shrugged,“Same ole same ole."

Mignole gave Aria a warm smile,“Ah, and you are Dandelions sister. It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m glad Lambert finally invited you over.”

She gave Aria a hug. Aria wasn’t sure what to do so she just hugged her back.

“Are you kids hungry?”

Lambert nodded, “Yeah, famished!”

“Well dinner will be ready shortly," Mignole said, "Aria dear, you are more than welcome to stay for dinner.”

She gave Lambert a kiss on the forehead and a hug, to which he tried to bush off but stayed in the embrace a few seconds too long for his annoyance to be real.

Aria was a bit dazed. She wasn’t used to having dinner made or being greeted with such intense warmth. Lambert had it all.

“Ok Mom, we’ll be in my room studying.”

* * *

 

Lambert led Aria up the stairs to his room. Geralt and Eskel had always roomed together, which left Lambert to have a room to himself.

Aria didn’t know what to expect in Lambert's bedroom.

She entered the room and was paused as she was just about to close the door.  Staring back at her on the wall was a huge Star Trek poster. Commander William Riker’s face was circled in black marker with an arrow pointing towards his beard.

Aria stifled a giggle, “So you like Star Trek huh?”

“Yeah its petty cool. Watch it every Saturday night. Never missed an episode. You?”

“Uh, I’ve seen a couple episodes here and there but I’m not really into it,” Aria said waving her hand dismissively. 

“What! Guess you’re going to be coming over every Saturday night to watch it with me!," Lambert looked incredulous, "What else are you going to be doing? Sleeping?”

“So why do you have this Riker guys face circled? He your favorite character," Aria said studying the poster. 

Lambert got off his bed and with a serious look on his face. 

He started pacing in front of Aria, “Ok thing is he gets all the women. I mean it’s totally the bearded man thing. Look at your brother. When he grew his beard all the girls at school were after him.”

Aria rolled her eyes. She remembered the day Dandelion dramatically threw open the school doors with both hands and walked in strutting his stuff like he was a rock star just after winter break. All the girls at school had gone crazy for Dandelion’s beard. He looked so much older, not like the baby face he had been. He made sure to comb it and style it and stroke it just enough when he talked to a new girl. It worked, and before too long, between his charm and facial hair, he had not one but two girlfriends to juggle. It worked so well in fact, that all the other boys took notice and before long scraggly bearded juveniles lined the halls trying to snare their own ladies. Geralt even joined in and started growing his own man fuzz.

Eskel was one of the few guys who didn’t even attempt a beard. He shaved like clockwork every day and his face was always perfectly smooth.

They jumped as their heard a knock at the door. Vesemir opened the door and said gruffly “Door open!”

“Hey we are just studying in here!” Lambert protested.

Instead of leaving Vesemir continued to linger in the doorway, arms folded, looking between Aria and Lambert.

“Oh yeah, this is Aria, Dandelion’s kid sister.”

“Nice to meet you Aria. Lambert, you know the rules, girl in room, door open.”

“Yeah Yeah Old Man.”

“That’s Old Man, Sir to you” Vesemir quipped and left the room.

* * *

 

Dinner came and went without event. Aria wolfed down hers and accepted seconds when offered. She was helping Mignole load the dishwasher when she heard a familiar voice.

“What a quaint little home you have.”

Aria froze.

Geralt walked into the room, Yennefer and Triss in tow.

“Hey Mom, Aria. Just waiting for Eskel then we are leaving.”

Yennefer stared at anything but Aria. Triss shifted uncomfortably on her feet and looked at the floor.

Aria felt her chest tighten and tried to quietly back out of the room.

Eskel pulled into the driveway with Vesemir’s old army jeep.

“Allright, see you.” Geralt with the two girls in tow got into the jeep and they drove off.

Mignole took note of Aria's face and gathered her into her arms.

“Do you want to talk about it dear?”

“No” Aria managed to stammer out. She wanted to do anything else than talk about it. She took a few breaths and tried to calm herself down.

Mignole released her and held her at arm’s length.

“Ok but if you feel like talking later I will be right here.” She smiled gently at Aria and went back to loading the dishwasher.

So this is what it felt like to have a real mother. Aria hugged herself as she left the room. She could get used to this.

* * *

 

Aria was idly channel surfing a few hours later when she heard Eskel’s jeep drive up. She froze, remote in hand, not ready to face Yennefer again. Eskel opened the door, saw Aria sitting on the sofa, nodded in greeting and headed into the kitchen. She glanced at Lambert snoring lazily on the sofa. He wasn’t waking up anytime soon. Aria headed into the kitchen to place her glass in the sink. Eskel was busy rummaging in the freezer. He turned and looked up at her footsteps.

“Sundae?”

“Yes please!”

Eskel made them both banana splits with chocolate fudge sauce. Aria added pineapple to hers and Eskel added some chopped peanuts.

“Sorry we’re out of sprinkles.”

“My life is over!” Aria said throwing her head back and putting her arm over her eyes in her best dramatic death pose.

Eskel laughed. “Hey I promise I’ll make it up to you next time.”

“Done deal!”

They clinked spoons and dug in.

“So how was your date?”

“Mhm I guess it was ok.”

“What happened. Things with Triss not work out?”

“Eh, just don’t think we are meant to be. She’s not really my type. Besides she seemed more interested in Geralt than me.” Eskel said with an amused expression.

“So was there a cat fight?” Aria hissed and made clawing motions with her hands.

Eskel snorted “Well no, they didn’t claw each other’s eyes out. Not yet anyway.”

“We went to a nice restaurant and right off the bat Yen orders an expensive appetizer. Should have seen Geralt’s face. Then she orders filet mignon with a lobster tail on the side. He about had an aneurysm right at the table. Then she went on and on about homecoming and how much money she spent on her dress. Hinted at Geralt that she wanted him to take her in a fancy horse drawn carriage. Triss asked me if I was going to homecoming with anyone. I told her no, then she kept staring at me until I realized she was waiting for me to ask her. Rather not get involved with girls like that, so I told her I wasn’t going. Yen threw a fit and said I should be so lucky to take a girl like Triss to the dance. Don’t get me wrong, she’s beautiful but I’m not dating someone who hangs around Yen all day. Don’t know how Geralt can stand her.”

This was the most Eskel had ever talked to Aria. Usually he was kind and agreeable, but somewhat reserved and quiet. A deep thinker.

“Hey isn’t Yen a friend of yours? Sorry if I offended you, but I can’t imagine you being friends with someone like that.” Eskel said shaking his head.

Aria quickly swallowed a big spoonful of ice cream.

Eskel saw the brain freeze set in and hurriedly got Aria a glass of tepid water. “Here drink this it’ll pass in a minute”

When it did Aria said “We used to be friends, but not anymore. Long story.”

Eskel shot her a sympathetic look but didn’t pry. “After what I saw tonight, think you’re better off without her.”

“Yeah I guess. Hey, thanks for the talk and the sundae.”

Eskel smiled down at Aria and winked, “Anytime. But next time, double sprinkles!”


	5. A Patriot and a Real Son of a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more familiar faces show up....

Vernon Roche had lived in the neighborhood a very long time, even longer than Aria and her family. He knew everything about everyone, but they knew very little about him. Most people had no idea what Roche did for a living, other than he would disappear for months at a time. It was rumored that he worked in a military branch of Special Forces, but no one could confirm this.

However, there were two things everyone did know about Vernon Roche: he was a patriot and a real son of a bitch.

Roche was also a model neighbor, if someone was going out of town he would offer to watch their house and pick up their mail. Pets? No problem everyone’s cat or dog seemed to love him. Plants? Sure, they would be alive and well upon the owners return. Usually he would stop by right before they started packing and offer his services. Almost as if he already knew they were leaving.

One summer Aria’s parents decided to take a very rare family vacation. Per usual, Roche volunteered to get the mail and watch the house while they were away. When they returned, Roche handed Aria’s mom the mail and gave her his full report. “The mailman tends to shuffle through your mail before he puts it in your box. Don’t worry I’m looking into him. Shouldn’t be snooping like that. Also a vacuum salesman stopped by, kept knocking at your door and started peeping in the windows. So I came over and we had a little chat. Asked him how effective the suction would be on ashes, say from a body. He left pretty quickly. Guess his vacuum was shit. Other than that nothing to report.”

* * *

 

Roche was also a source of afterschool entertainment for Aria and Dandelion before the Witcher brothers moved next door. He taught them both how to play Gwent and soon Aria was quite the card shark. Dandelion wasn’t crazy about the game, but stuck around to witness how the epic matches hashed out between Aria and Roche. Roche swore he had no tells, but Aria was pretty sure a certain lip twitch meant he had a winning hand. Roche had never wanted children, they were noisy, smelly, and a liability. However, Aria was the exception as she impressed him with her quiet nature and good manners. When she asked him a question it was intelligent and well thought out which led him to believe she had a depth to her that her brother lacked. Roche had also taken it on himself to teach her self-defense and showed her how to handle a small knife. She picked these skills up with ease and he mused it was too bad Special Forces banned women from their ranks.

It was true Roche had never wanted kids, but he would never turn down someone in need. One night he had just finished his night time surveillance of the neighborhood when his phone rang. A hysterical voice on the end said “Uncle Vernon, it’s Ves! Please help me! He attacked me! You have to come get me out of here!” she sobbed.

Ves are you in a safe place”, Roche said his brow creasing with worry.

“I’m at a neighbors, but I can hear the bastard yelling he’s going to get a gun! Please hurry!” the phone line went dead.

* * *

 

Roche felt a cold rage build inside him. He had never much cared for his sister, who had followed their mothers’ footsteps into a life of drugs and prostitution. She also had a penchant for bad men. Someone who could get her drugs and keep her high. It got worse as she spiraled down into addiction and now, it wasn’t just “someone” it was “anyone”. Unfortunately, as Ves got older she bore the brunt of her mother’s choices. When she was young her mother half-heartedly defended her, but as the addiction raged out of control, Ves was often on her own. Her mother’s current boyfriend had taken a shine to Ves and the situation had exploded into a violent confrontation when she refused him.

When Roche arrived at the trailer park he was met with all sorts of filth and a rank smell. This place of ill repute was a last resort for felons, addicts, and any other riff raff that used something other than money to pay their rent. The trailers were also notoriously infested with all sorts of vermin that made your skin crawl. The whole thing should have met a match years ago, but some dick landlord still wanted to make a buck. He saw Ves run out of the neighbors trailer towards his car. When she was safely inside with the doors locked, Vernon took stock of her. She seemed ok except for some torn clothing and several slashes on her face.

“He did this to you? Did he do anything else?”

“He tried to rape me. He came at me with a knife and I fought back as best I could. Kicked him square in the stones.”

Roche seethed with anger. This was over the line and it was personal. He got out of the car, opened the trunk and selected one of his best blades.

What he did next will not be detailed here, but know that the man who hurt Ves would never experience sexual fulfillment again.

* * *

 

“I’m taking you to the hospital then you’re coming home with me” said Roche getting in the car.  
Ves pressed a cloth to her face to staunch the bleeding  
“Ves, did you call the police?”

“They don’t come here anymore. The other day someone found a body over by the playground. We called, but it laid there for a week rotting before anyone did anything.”  
Vernon sighed, “All right let’s get out of here before someone notices my car.”

Roche had tried to get Ves to leave before, but Ves was determined to save her mother. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that her mother was past saving and that shithole they called “home” needed to be burned to the ground.

Roche took Ves to the Emergency Room where the slashes on her face were stitched. The doctor told her she would probably have a scar on her chin as a result of the attack. An unfortunate remembrance.

* * *

 

Aria and Lambert took to Ves immediately. She was a swearing, hard drinking badass and they were happily scandalized when she showed them her tattoo and pierced navel. Lambert thought she was a dead ringer for Lieutenant Tasha Yar of the Enterprise. After hearing Ves talk about the life she left behind, Aria felt a certain kinship with her. Not that her life had ever been that rough, but she knew what it was like to have no parents and feel as though no one cares for you. Hers were always off saving someone else’s world, never hers.

While Ves was a year older than Aria and Lambert, she was placed in the same grade. She had dropped out of school to work to make rent and was a year behind in her studies. One of the classes she shared with both of them was Lambert's favorite, gym. When the coach announced it was time to play Dodge ball, Lambert's face lit up with glee. In the past, Aria and Lambert always made sure they were on the same team, so they could annihilate their competition. Now that they had Ves, it would be total domination. Dodge ball was Lambert's favorite sport because he could hit someone without getting suspended. He couldn’t wait to make his bullies feel the pain they made him feel. As Aria and Ves lined up one on either side of him, he couldn’t help but smile in anticipation. This was such sweet redemption.


	6. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed "prom" to "homecoming" from a previous chapter because of a timeline issue. Enjoy!

Everyone was all geared up for Homecoming. A few days before, Geralt had a big fight with Yen, and was going to the dance with Triss instead. She was elated and didn’t hesitate the accept his invitation despite her friendship with Yennefer.

Eskel had volunteered to take Ves since she was new in town and didn’t have a date. Dandelion secured two dates for the evening, one for the game and one for the dance and he hoped both would stick around for the after party.

Both he and Geralt had hit up the thrift stores to find suitable attire. Geralt found and “epic” sky blue suit with a huge collar and white spats. Dandelion felt like he hit the jackpot when he found his “big poppa purple pimpin suit” with matching hat. Both looked like they were a few decades late to the fashion scene, but the suits were practically free and that’s all that mattered.

Eskel saved his money and rented a nice classic black tuxedo. Aria was impressed with the look as she helped him tackle the bow tie. It had turned into a “situation” as they couldn’t figure out how to get it perfectly straight. Aria frowned in frustration.

“Next year you’ll be old enough to go the dance. You looking forward to it?” Eskel asked her.

“I guess. I don’t know who will go with me since Lambert doesn’t like to dance.”Aria shrugged.

Eskel hesitated for a moment then gently raised her chin up, their eyes met and he said softly, “Don’t have to worry about going alone. I’ll take you if you want.” As Aria gazed into his eyes, she stopped breathing for a moment and her heart danced in a strange unknown rhythm.

Just then Ves flung open the front door and yelled “I’m here bitches! Now where’s the party”

Aria jumped and pulled away. She gave his bow tie one last tug, raised her eyebrows at Eskel and said “I hope you have fun tonight. Good luck!!” She and Lambert would miss Homecoming, but they didn’t really care. For once they had the television all to themselves and had a marathon Star Trek session planned.

They heard a honk from the driveway, their ride for the evening had arrived. Geralt and Dandelion had been saving for months to secure a posh ride to Homecoming. Reserving the limo was tricky as they were all minors and Geralt was determined to do it without parental interference. Fortunately, his voice had matured into that of a gravelly, seasoned 60-year-old man. So when he called the rental agency and gave them Vesemir’s credit card, no one was the wiser.

Things got a little tricky when the limo arrived and the driver asked to speak to “Vesemir”. Dandelion finally managed to convince the driver that Vesemir was sick with the flu and “vomiting buckets”.

* * *

 

Homecoming was a huge success. The home team won with Geralt scoring the winning touchdown. He was the hero of the night and as he walked arm in arm with Triss into the dance afterwards, he felt invincible. The fact that the girl on his arm was Triss and not Yen caused a few titters. Yennefer looked like someone slapped her on their arrival and gave Triss her iciest glare. She had assumed Geralt would come alone and beg her to take him back before the night ended. Instead he looked like he was having the time of his life. She grabbed the arm of the nearest guy and began smiling and laughing loudly. Two can play at this game.

Triss was secretly elated by the gossip that her and Geralt’s entrance caused. She planned to enjoy the festivities tonight and hopefully make Geralt forget all about Yen. She felt a little guilty, but that quickly passed when she saw Yen’s cold stare. Triss pretended not to notice and pulled even closer to Geralt.

Dandelion’s dates for the evening did not work out as he found that dating sisters didn’t always ensure they would get along. Especially when one didn’t know about the other. Never one to let failure bother him, he was cheerfully looking forward to their limo ride home.

* * *

 

After the dance as they piled into the limo, Ves pulled a bottle of whiskey from a small hidden cabinet. “Can’t have a proper celebration without getting wasted.”

“Whoa! Where’d you get that?” Geralt said grabbing the bottle.

Ves grinned,“Oh my uncle has a big liquor cabinet in the den.”

“Guys maybe this isn’t such a good idea. Vesemir catches us drinking and we are in for a hiding. Besides don’t you think your uncle’s going to notice its missing? Eskel said raising his one eyebrow.

Don’t worry I’ll just replace whatever we drink with water. I can handle my uncle!” Ves raised the bottle and turned to Geralt. “Tonight let’s toast to you and your victory!”

Dandelion opened the partition and instructed the driver to keep driving around town. Ves took a swig of the bottle then passed it around. Pretty soon everyone was feeling the effects and things were getting lively. Triss seized the opportunity and soon was locking lips with Geralt, repeatedly. Eskel and Ves rolled their eyes and joined Dandelion who was standing up, head out of the sunroof.

“This is amazing!” Eskel said putting his arms on top of the roof.

Dandelion stretched his arms wide and yelled. “Look at the stars! It’s such a beautiful night!” Then he began to sing, _“Ohhh thiiiiis is the niiiiight,it’s a beeeeatiful niiiiight. And we call it beeeelllla noooottee………”_

He was using the nearly empty whiskey bottle as a microphone and really starting to belt it out. Eskel and Ves had to duck several times to avoid being hit by the bottle. Dandelion was almost through the song, when Ves spotted trouble.

A police officer had just come out of a gas station, coffee and doughnut in hand. The officer paused, his half eaten doughnut dripping jam on the pavement. “What the bloody hell!” The doughnut dropped to the ground. He jumped into his patrol car and started after them, turning on the light show up top. Dandelion heard the sirens and immediately stopped singing and turned pale. “Geralt I need your help.” He called down into the limo.

* * *

 

Officer Sigismund Dijkstra was just enjoying his third doughnut of the night when he saw the limo come careening down the street. He was so stunned by the site of Dandelion in his ridiculous purple hat singing at the top of his lungs he dropped his doughnut. He loved doughnuts, and definitely had eaten one too many as evidenced by his growing gut. His favorites were filled with raspberry jelly and he knew just where to get the freshest ones late at night. A little hole in the wall place, with no spoiled bratty kids licking them on the counter or pushing “silly” pills inside the jelly holes. So when his doughnut hit the pavement, his temper hit the roof.

Dijkstra knew that tonight was Homecoming, which was why he was working overtime and treating himself to some jelly delight. His peaceful moment was shattered by an off-tune rendition of a song from a children’s movie. He tried to place the song, it sounded so familiar. Ah yes it was, “Lady and the Mutt” or Dog or whatever it was. His daughter loved that movie and used to play it at least once a day. Dijkstra grunted and thought he’d rather listen to that song a million times than listen to his shrew of a wife, Philippa harp. Or deal with her intermittently trying to kill him with a butter knife. Damn he loved that woman.

* * *

 

The limo driver immediately pulled over when he heard the sirens behind him. Officer Dijkstra walked over, flashlight in hand and had a word with the driver. He then walked towards the back and opened the door. He had to bend down pretty far as he was a big guy, almost 7-foot-tall which worked well as intimidation on kids like these.

Dijkstra looked in the back seat and asked everyone for their I.D. He smelled a whiff of alcohol and after confirming they were minors, was determined to scare them straight.

He took them to jail and put them all in the drunk tank. Once he found out Roche was Ves’s uncle he gave him a call. With pleasure. Roche and Dijkstra went way back, they worked together during his time in Special Forces. They weren’t friends, but did have a begrudging respect for each other.

When Roche arrived he was furious at Ves and lit into her about the dangers of sun roof surfing and evils of underage drinking. He wasn’t so upset about the liquor but gave her a loud reprimand for the sake of the other kids.

Vesemir arrived next, a thunderous look on his face. He said nothing to them, only spoke to Dijkstra in a low tone. Geralt and Eskel knew they would get a hiding for this later and be grounded from everything.

Dandelions mother was the last to arrive and was quick to blame everyone else for Dandelions antics.

“Our son never acted like this before you moved next door. Obviously he needs to be more selective who his friends are.” ranted Aria’s mother, “and what kind of example are you Roche, allowing Ves access to alcohol. I just can’t believe this is happening to my son! I’ve done everything right to raise him to be a responsible adult.” she huffed.

Vesemir glared at her and said nothing silently fuming.

Roche looked at her incredulously and said “Yes, I’m sure you deserve a fucking mother of the year award for your excellent parenting.”

“Excuse me….” Aria’s mom looked like she was going to go on a tirade when Dijkstra interrupted.

“Now settle down everyone” Dijkstra said raising his hands.

He advised the parents that the kids’ record would be expunged, giving Roche a long meaningful look, and that they were free to go. The best part of this situation, was the favor Roche would owe him. One he would collect when the time was right. If there was something he loved more than jelly doughnuts, it was favors owed.


	7. Family Traditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, life is a little crazy right now. I hope to have another chapter posted this weekend!

A few weeks passed and things seemed to get back to normal. Aria and Dandelion were still barred from visiting the Witcher household, but they continued to hang out at school unbeknownst to their parents.

  
Thanksgiving rolled around and usually for the holidays, Aria’s family went to a restaurant and had a rather impersonal holiday dinner. Afterwards they came home and it became just another day. However, this year her mother decided they needed to have a traditional Thanksgiving complete with a home cooked meal. So she had called up the local deli, ordered a Thanksgiving dinner, and had it delivered. She presented her masterpiece of toil with a triumphant smile after remarking how exhausted she was. Aria and Dandelion exchanged eye rolls. Dinner went well for a time, until her parents started talking about politics, then the arguing began.

It was an annual holiday tradition, one that Aria and Dandelion were all too familiar with along with the disappointment that came with it. Their parents were rarely together and when they were, they argued about everything under the sun. One had to wonder why they ever got married in the first place. He said he liked a strong, opinionated woman. She said she liked a powerful, ambitious man. Some said she was already pregnant with Dandelion.

Aria and Dandelion left the table and retreated to the den and began _their_ holiday tradition.

  
Dandelion turned on the television and popped a movie in. They had been into horror movies lately and Aria would never forget the time they had watched Chuckie. She had nightmares for a month after and ended up throwing away all her old dolls. Still she enjoyed the bonding time with her brother.

As they settled in Aria said, “I can’t believe you still want to spend time with me instead of some cute girl.”

“No one’s as important as my little sis.” Dandelion said hugging her, “Besides this is our holiday tradition and I’m not breaking it for anyone.”

Dandelion turned out the lights, and they settled in. Aria with her favorite fuzzy blanket on the sofa and Dandelion in his overstuffed bean bag chair. The movie started rolling and Aria had to admit there were a few times she covered her eyes with her blanket. Even Dandelion borrowed a corner to hide under during some of the scariest scenes.

  
“Why did she go in that room alone! Bad move sister!” groaned Dandelion covering his face with his hands.

Aria sighed, “Ok so rule of thumb, if a crazy man with a chain saw is chasing you, run to your friends and not into a barn alone.”

Just then they heard a loud thump outside and they both jumped.

Aria tensed and Dandelion grabbed the nearest lamp, dumping the shade on the floor. Brandishing it like a club he started towards the sliding glass door.

  
_Scraaaape……Scraaaaape…._

  
Someone or something was scraping down the side of the house moving towards them.

Aria bolted up.

“Go hide! I’m going to bash him in the head as soon as the door opens!” Dandelion said his voice and the lamp shaking.

“You’re not doing this alone! That’s how you get murdered!” Aria hissed, “Ok let’s open the door together on the count of three,..1…..2……”

They saw a shadow through pass around the sliding glass door.

Someone outside fumbled with the latch. Then the door slide open.

A high pitched scream erupted from both Aria and Dandelion.

  


“Anyone up for a few rounds of Gwent?”

  


“Geralt what the hell!” shouted Dandelion.

“Can’t you use the front door like a normal person!” Aria exclaimed throwing her blanket at him.

“Remember we’re not supposed to be talking to each other?” Geralt said raising an eyebrow.

Just then they heard the den door open.

“Kids, keep the noise level down please!”

“Ok Mom!” Aria and Dandelion said in unison.

They waited until the door clicked shut, then Geralt motioned for them to go outside.

Dandelion put another movie on, this one with less screaming, and hit the repeat button.

* * *

 

They snuck outside and over to the Witcher house.

  
Inside the festivities were in full swing. As Aria entered the house her nose was assaulted by the most delectable of scents. Actual homemade food made with love and care. Mignole greeted them each with an overflowing plate and gave Aria a conspiratorial wink.

  
Aria and Dandelion ate until they felt like they would burst. Enjoying each and every bite. Aria felt like she had never tasted food this good and was delightfully happy.

  
As dinner wound down, it was time for the Witchers holiday traditions to start. It even better this year with the addition of their new friends.

  
Roche and Vesemir played Gwent accompanied with a few rounds of beer, while Dandelion and Geralt started their raucous own game.

  
Aria helped Mignole clear the dishes then plopped down on the sofa between Eskel and Lambert.

  
Eskel and Lambert had gotten out the old NES system and were connecting the cables behind the television. They fired up the television and waited for their game to load. No luck.

  
“You have to treat this thing right. It’s an old timer like Vesemir. I’ve got a system, it works every time.” Lambert pulled out the game cartridge and blew in it three times. He put it back inside and hit the side of the console. “That should do it. Easy peasey.”

The NES fired up and the intro for Duck Hunt filled the screen.

Eskel stood up, grabbed the gun, and pointed it at the scene with a focused look on his face.

Ready…. Set…. GO! He preferred the challenge of two ducks to one and never missed a shot. Nothing phased Eskel, and his demeanor remained calm and collected even when someone crossed in front of the television and he almost missed a shot. Everyone was impressed with Eskel’s Duck Hunt massacre, except for Lambert who swore he could do better.

  
Lambert however was the complete opposite. There was no doubt he was a good shot, but he lacked the focus that Eskel had and could not beat his high score. He was a mess jumping off the sofa like a wild cowboy and adding his own color commentary when he missed. Apparently Lambert and Eskel’s Duck Hunt rivalry had started when they were small and was a continued tradition every year.

Ves and Aria took a turn with mixed results and they gladly exchanged the gun for a plate of dessert.

Roche took notice of Eskel’s shooting skills and was intrigued.

“Ever been to the gun range?” asked Roche.

“Uh, no don’t usually have time for that with school.” Eskel shrugged.

“Interesting. This has been very interesting indeed.” Roche said thoughtfully. He abruptly turned to Vesemir, “I need to use your phone. Is this landline secure?”  
Roche picked up the phone and spent the next 20 minutes nodding and speaking into it with a low tone. Occasionally glancing at Eskel.

He had already recruited Geralt into military enlistment with a promised spot in the Ranger division of the Special Forces unit he commanded. Now he saw potential for another such placement and he wasn’t about to let this one get away. Roche watched Eskel lay down the next round of cartoon ducks. Pretty fucking impressive for a kid’s game.

Roche then looked at the youngest Witcher brother, and wondered what untapped talent lay hidden within him. The Witcher family was full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is for science ;)


	8. For Science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit self indulgent, and a thank you to certain friends who have inspired me.

The months flew by and springtime arrived with a rainy flourish. The neighborhood was awash in the beautiful colors of blooming flowers…and also in green overgrown lawns.

Vesemir ordered the boys to start looking for a summer job in order to pay for their car insurance and gas. Geralt and Eskel decided to start a landscaping business and work around the neighborhood to make some extra cash.

This was also a good way to meet the neighbors.

Geralt recruited Lambert to help them canvas the neighborhood and drum up potential customers. He initially protested, grumbling that he was not going to be the one mowing lawns so why should he help, but one stern look from Vesemir got him started.

His first stop was Tari’s house. Tari was an accomplished pilot who had once flown sea planes in and out of the Alaskan wilderness, often delivering supplies and people to remote villages. She also had a passion for her husband and golden retrievers which she affectionately nicknamed her “Goldies”. After some time, Tari decided to hang up her wings after one very harrowing ordeal at sea. An unexpected micro burst caused her make an emergency landing near an island full of walruses who took a shine to her plane. They soon surrounded it, sunbathing on the pontoons which led to the plane eventually sinking. Tari was rescued quickly, but those few days were enough for her to realize how much she missed her beloved husband and dogs. So she retired and they moved into a house down the block from the Witchers.

Lambert began his spiel in a bored monotone “Hello. my name is Lambert Witcher……..new to the neighborhood………..my brothers are starting a lawn care business…...” and finished with a quick ….”do you want them to mow your yard?” He then folded his arms across his chest while he waited for her answer. Tari thought he was so cute even in all his grumpy glory. She did all she could to hide her smile.

“Hmm well you mentioned brothers. Where are they?” Tari asked bending out the door to look around.

Just then a beautiful golden retriever padded up and sniffled Lamberts shoe and then up his leg.

“Nice dog you have there.”

“Its ok you can pet her. Her name is Charlotte.”

Lambert patted her head cautiously. He really wanted a dog of his own but Vesemir had said no more pets after he lost his pet snake. Was it his fault the thing got hungry and decided to escape its terrarium to feed itself? Smart snake. Lambert gave her the flyer Eskel made and waited for her to look it over.

“Ok well this sounds fair. Will you be the one mowing my lawn too?” Tari asked curiously

“Nope, hopefully just my brothers.” Lambert called back as he walked towards the sidewalk.

“Well feel free to come over and visit anytime.” Tari said as she watched Lambert walk away.

She was intrigued, and she could see that there was so much more to him underneath the rough exterior he presented. He seemed like such a sweet prickly boy if she did say so herself.

* * *

 

Lenka had just finished writing an oratory she was due to give at a local university when she heard the knock on the door.

“Hello. my name is Lambert Witcher……..new to the neighborhood………..my brothers started a lawn care business….…do you want them to mow your yard?”

Lambert shoved the flyer in Lenka’s hand as he finished.

Lambert peeked around her as she read the flyer. “Hey you gotta lot of cats in there. This some kind of rescue shelter?”

“No, my sister Julia and I foster cats from the local shelter. We just picked up these four yesterday. They were found abandoned all alone in a dumpster.” Lenka said solemnly

Lambert's expression softened and his eyes lit up. “So you’re like the neighborhoods crazy cat ladies?” He said nodding to himself.

Lenka looked at Lambert with an amused expression. “Yes just like you’re the neighborhood’s grumpy door-to-door salesman!” She winked at him.

They both laughed and while Lenka might never be a comedian, she could see her little joke had softened him a little.

“Ok it’s a deal. Can they start this weekend?” asked Lenka

“Yeah I’ll tell them it’s on!” Lambert said as he excitedly jumped down her front steps.

* * *

 

Lenka was an accomplished psychiatrist who taught occasionally at the university and gave speeches around the country. She had also testified at many high profile celebrity trials on behalf of the accused. What was discussed in her office, stayed in the office, until the subpoena came. The information told to her was often more scandalous than any fodder in any of the scandal magazines. Lenka would never break a client’s trust and soon wearied of the legal dance she had to do to protect doctor-patient confidentiality. So she closed her office and began appearing at speaking events as she felt the need arise.

Julia, the oldest of the sisters, was a celebrated author after writing a much acclaimed book titled, _Protestant Theology: The Rebuttal_. This was after she achieved a PhD in the field and was left with more questions than answers. Julia was now working on her second book, _The History of Christianity: What Really Happened_. When writers block hit, she would break out her knitting needles and go to town. One winter she knitted all the kids on the block hats and mittens, vowing that no child deserved to be cold and chilly. This year she was determined to knit scarves for the children and had already planned out who got what color and pattern for the following winter. Now all she had to do was start knitting.

The three ladies became fast friends and formed a writing club, bonding over their love for animals, literature, and tea.

* * *

 

As the weeks went by, the boys settled into a busy weekend routine. More and more neighbors signed up for their lawn service as the quality of their work spread.

Aria and Lambert joined their ranks on occasion when the work became too much for Eskel and Geralt.

Dandelion even volunteered, but quickly regulated himself to bookkeeper when he realized how much manual labor was involved. He said a careful eye was needed to make sure they stayed in the black profit wise. A careful eye was also needed to determine which neighbors had cute girls in the house. Dandelion said those lawns needed extra attention and Geralt was never one to let a friend down. He would take off his shirt, flex his muscles and stretch before mowing the lawn. Then trim the bushes around the house, taking extra time around the windows to give the girls a good look at his gun show. Dandelion would then swoop in to distract the parents, while Geralt asked the girl out. They managed to secure multiple double dates which lead to a series of unfortunate disappointments when the girls realized they weren’t going on a date with just Geralt.

One spring day, the ladies were sitting on Julia and Lenka’s wrap around porch waiting for their weekly yard maintenance to begin.

It was a hot day and Tari had brought over a few cold beers to share with the ladies as they waited. Her favorite was Stella Artois which they sipped as they waited for the afternoon to begin.

“He’s late today. I wonder if he’s coming.” Tari said.

Julia picked up her knitting to pass the time.

Just then Aria and Lambert walked by on their way to work on another yard. They waved and called out a greeting as they passed and the ladies responded with a wave of their own.

Tari shook her head and sighed. She wondered how Aria was so well adjusted with such a lack of parenting. Then there was Lambert. Tari smiled to herself. What a sweet prickly boy.

But that was not the Witcher boy they were waiting for.

He arrived a little red faced and out of breath and as he approached the porch, the ladies sat up a little straighter and smiled a little brighter.

“Good afternoon ladies. Sorry I’m late, but Mrs. Strenger just broke her leg so I offered to take care of her lawn while she recovers.”

“Ah, well that is quite nice of you” hummed Julia

“Should I just get started?” Eskel asked thump pointed back at the lawn.

‘Have at it!” Tari said with a smile of anticipation.

Julia and Lenka had commissioned Eskel to mow their lawn and trim the bushes every week. Whether they needed it or not. They were in this for more than just the lawn care.

The ladies watched his each and every move with baited breath. Eskel finished the lawn and started on the bushes.

“Mmm, these still look ok from last week, you sure you want me to trim them?” Eskel asked examining the bushes.

“Yes please give them a good once over.” called Tari from the porch.

“Ah, can you check the sprinklers in the front of the lawn.” asked Julia with a smile.

Eskel nodded in acknowledgment.

_……..clack…clack…………clack…clack…………clack..clack..clack….._

Julia continued her knitting.

As he bent over in the front yard the ladies let out a collective gasp.

Eskel didn’t know why the ladies were so paranoid about their yard, but every week it was the same. Mow the lawn, trim the bushes, and check the sprinkler system which always worked fine. Sometimes they would have him plant flowers. Always in the same place. Right in the front yard by the sidewalk. Maybe they were entering in a yard competition for one of those home and garden magazines he mused. It didn’t matter to him, it was good money and they always tipped well.

On occasion Geralt had tried fill in for him, but the ladies flatly refused and said only Eskel could maintain their yard to perfection.

“Ok everything looks good to me. I’m all done for today,” Eskel said as he pulled up his t-shirt to wipe the sweat from his brow, exposing a well-toned set of abs underneath.

Lenka’s eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Tari fanned herself and took a sip of her beer. Julia’s knitting needles clacked faster.

_….clack..clack..clack………clack…clack.. ………clack..clack..clack….._

Lenka recovered first.

“Eskel, it looks like you have some grass stains on your shirt. Let me wash that for you.” Lenka said smiling at him winningly.

“Uhh, I guess, don’t really see where the stain is…..” Eskel looked down confusingly at his shirt.

“Don’t worry I will have it back to you in no time.” Lenka said with a wink.

“Ok, sure.” Eskel said, still confused and he stripped off his shirt and handed it to Lenka.

_….clack..clack..clack….clack..clack..clack…clack…clack..clack..clack..clack_

“You look so hot, here let me get you some water” said Tari handing Eskel a bottle.

As Eskel took a sip she added, “Its better if you pour it over yourself. You will cool down much faster.”

Eskel nodded, that made sense.

He slowly poured the water over his face and it tricked down his bare chest in rivets.

As the ladies watched the water drip off his well-muscled chest, all time seemed to stop.

_….clack…………………………………………………………………………………………………….….._

Julia’s knitting hit the floor, Lenka felt like she couldn’t stop blinking, and Tari’s eyes were as big as saucers.

The world waited for them to breathe again.

They had seen Eskels brother Geralt shirtless before and had also seen his “Yeah, I know I’m hot attitude.” Eskel was different. He was modest and kind, hardworking and dedicated, and he was completely unaware of the effect he had on the three women.

“Ah, yes let me get your payment.” Julia handed Eskel the amount owed plus a generous tip.

When Eskel saw the amount, he protested, “This is way too much. I mean I hardly touched your lawn. Can’t take this much from you.”

“Keep it, you earned it by putting on such a wonderful sho….I mean doing a wonderful job.” Julia blushed.

Eskel wasn’t sure what made Julia blush or what made the other ladies so busy all of the sudden.

He shrugged and gathered his yard equipment.

“See ya next week!” he said waving as he made his way down the block.

 

“Next week it’s my turn to host! We are going to get really wild when I break out the peppermint tea!” Lenka promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geralt's "gun show" refers to his biceps. I figured he was the type to call them that!


	9. Summer Love

Prom came and went. Which meant nothing to the Witcher boys as they were still grounded from Homecoming. They decided to go bowling instead and invited Aria and Lambert along.  

After Dandelions initial outrage at having to wear "the ugliest pair of shoes in the world” he went into full exhibitionist mode. Dandelion showed Geralt the “theatrical” way to bowl which included releasing the ball down the lane while balancing on one knee bent with the other leg extended gracefully behind him. He concluded the release by extending his hand above his head in an exaggerated flourish.  Unfortunately for Geralt he lacked Dandelion’s natural grace and flexibility and looked like a loon. Aria and Lambert laughed at him from the sidelines.  Eskel averted his eyes at his brother, but Aria detected the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his lips. 

They were having a great time.  Dandelion and Geralt looked like idiots, Eskel was bowling a perfect game, and Aria and Lambert were playing their favorite game called “Gutter Ball”.  The goal being to get as many gutter balls as possible.  Aria was the undisputed queen of the gutter balls due to her terrible bowling skills and Lambert was fully enjoying his view.  Particularly at the exact moment Aria bent over to release the bowling ball down the alley.

Aria was becoming a woman. 

Her body had just completed the murderous “Changes”.  Everyone said it was such a special time in a girl’s life. The time when a girl blossomed into a woman.   Aria thought it was a time a girl blossomed into a hormonal mess. All kinds of uncomfortable things were happening to her that she wasn’t fully ready for. 

Lambert's body too was undergoing the Changes, and he had hair sprouting everywhere and his voice cracked and deepened. 

Eskel had also noticed the changes in Aria recently and thought she was becoming a beautiful young woman. He had always been fond of her and thought she was witty, caring, and had a certain strength of character despite her lack of parental involvement. However Eskel had quickly squashed any feelings he had for Aria when he noticed Lambert's complete infatuation.

As she had developed over the previous year, Lambert had taken notice. And as the weather got hotter, so did Aria’s wardrobe as she wore less and less. She didn’t think anything of it but Lambert couldn’t get her out of his head. He watched Aria’s every move and hung on to her every word.  Her laughter was like sweet music to his ears.

Lambert was in love.

* * *

 

School was almost out when Roche approached Vesemir and Mignole about recruiting Eskel into Special Forces.  He told them Eskel qualified to graduate early with all the extra classes he took during the previous summers and he was eager to take him off to Basic Training.  Geralt was graduating that spring and was already set to join Roche in the summer. After consulting with Eskel, Vesemir and Mignole agreed to let him go, and both brothers looked forward to leaving home together with relish. 

Before he left Geralt gifted Lambert his old Subaru Legacy wagon.  He affectionately called it “Grandma” since it was incredibly slow and originally a gift from their Grandma. When she gave it to him she advised, “Make sure you change the oil every 3,000 miles and take care of my baby." she said waggling a finger at Geralt, "She was a hot rod in her day so watch your speed.” If hot rod meant zero to sixty in over sixty seconds, then this was the slowest hot rod in town. 

* * *

 

After Geralt and Eskel left in the summer, Aria and Lambert continued their lawn care business. 

When they were finished working, they would head down to a swimming hole not far from their house for some fun.  Lambert saved his money and bought a “tricorder” that made all the right Star Trek noises, and would use it to detect anomalies along the lake’s edge.  Lambert and Aria would walk along the rocky shore looking for rocks with fossils to save for next year’s science class all the while playing their favorite Star Trek roles. 

Lambert pretended he was Commander William Riker and she was Counselor Deanna Troi. 

His Deanna Troi. 

Sometimes Ves would join in as Lieutenant Yar, but she wasn’t too into it.  She just missed Geralt and Eskel and the closest Witcher brother she could hang out with was Lambert. Aria felt a gulf develop between them as Ves became more and more interested in adult things.  She missed spending time with her friend, but this was different than the Yennefer situation as Ves wasn’t selfishly abandoning her, she was just growing up.  And Aria would too.

* * *

 

“Yeah Riker and Troi kiss all the time.” Lambert said looking sideways at Aria.

They were sitting on the lake shore after a cool dunk in the water.

Aria was a little nervous as this was new territory for them. Still, they had been getting closer and closer over the past few months and it seemed logical that her first kiss should be with her best friend. 

“Ok Will, what did you have in mind?" Aria said in her best breathy seductive female voice.  She began giggling at herself.

Lambert leaned over and planted his lips on hers.  She didn’t move. He was a little sloppy at first but then began to get the hang of it.  When the kiss ended, Lambert smiled at her and caressed her cheek. 

“Now that’s how William Riker kisses his lady.” He said smirking. 

The summer days became longer and longer and Lambert and Aria began exploring the things that are only new to teenagers. 

At first it was Commander Riker and Deanna Troi.

Then Will and Deanna.

Then just Lambert and Aria.

One afternoon, things went further than they both intended. 

Both of them lay on the lake shore panting for air after it was over.

Aria was unimpressed.  So that was what the hype was about?  Other than a bit of pressure and pain it was not what she expected.

Lambert was on top of the world and more in love with Aria than ever. He felt like a lost puppy without her and wanted to be with Aria every second of the day.

Aria was unsure what she wanted next.  She felt she loved Lambert, but everything was going too fast.  She wasn’t ready to take these next steps and needed time to think. They continued their shore-side rendezvous a few more times before Aria decided they needed to stop.   

 


	10. Changes

Two months later, Aria and Lambert were sitting in the Witcher kitchen, eating the delicious breakfast Mignole had made for them before she left for her part-time job at the hospital          

Aria had been feeling a little under the weather lately and she noticed she was more tired than normal. She silently spit her scrambled eggs in a napkin, wondering if she should tell Mignole they went bad.  Although you couldn’t tell that by the way Lambert was wolfing his down. Nothing tasted good anymore and she fought to hold back her ever present nausea. Aria blamed it on the summer heat.

One afternoon, Aria was at the library perusing the wall of pamphlets that ranged from abstinence to teenage runaways to drug use. She flipped through a few of the ones on STD’s, and was grateful her mother had forgotten to sign the permission slip for Sex Ed class. She and Lambert had sat out in the hall playing Gwent the entire semester. 

She thumbed through a few more pamphlets until she came to one about teenage pregnancy.

All color drained out of Aria’s face as she read through the early symptoms of pregnancy. Fatigue, nausea, irregular monthly, differing reactions to familiar foods……...   She quickly closed the pamphlet and stuffed it back into its slot.  Her mind wandered back to those passionate afternoons on the lakeshore with Lambert. Aria’s eye went wide as she recounted the events.  She couldn’t seem to catch her breath and the room seemed to get smaller and smaller.  She took a few steps towards the rows of books desperate to find somewhere private to recover.  Then the world turned upside down and she felt the scratch of the cheap carpet on her face, then nothing. 

* * *

 

Aria’s next moment of consciousness was staring up at a beautiful, smiling angel who was calling her name.   

The beautiful angels face stopped smiling down at her and was replaced by her mothers. Aria cringed.

“Why is she acting like that? Give her some drugs or something”, Aria’s mom barked, “Shouldn’t those test results be back by now?”

Mignole looked at Aria’s mother and sighed.

“Well your free to go to the nurse’s station and page the doctor.” Mignole said pointing the way.

Mignole had been a nurse before her sons were born and worked as a fill-in when the hospital was short staffed.  She was glad she was working the afternoon that Aria was brought in. 

  
When Aria’s mother was out of the room, Mignole took Aria’s hand in her own.

She knew she didn’t have much time

“Aria have you told your mother you’re sexually active” she said gently already knowing the answer

Aria hesitated, “Umm, no”

 “Aria, you are pregnant” Mignole says quietly

Aria sat in shock.  She had suspected as much at the library but hearing the someone else say it out loud made it more real.

“What am I supposed to do?”

Tears began streaming down Aria’s face as she looked helplessly at Mignole.

“I know you kids don’t pay attention in health class but you have to use protection. You and your parents need to discuss what to do next.” Mignole said still holding Aria’s hand.

Aria’s mother barged back into the room at that moment, her face emotionless.

“Leave us,” she said coldly never taking her eyes off Aria.

“I can provide you with some information on different options……….” Mignole began

 “Obviously she will have an abortion!  My daughter will not ruin her life and become a teenage statistic!” Aria’s mom said glaring at Mignole.

Mignole looked taken aback and quickly excused herself to find the doctor.

“Who is the father,” Aria’s mother demanded.

“You don’t know him,” Aria lied.

“Do you even know who it is?  Who knows what you do when I am not around.  You are probably just like your brother! How did I end up with two brat kids?” Aria’s mom hissed.

Aria’s head was swimming.  She was pregnant.  She was so stupid and careless.  This is just what her parents needed to ban her from seeing Lambert for life.   She didn’t know what to do next because a baby changed everything.

Her mother was busy making the calls to schedule the abortion while Aria tried to regroup. 

She barely heard her mother forbid her from seeing Lambert or any of the “mutants” next door.

* * *

 

Later that day, Aria was laying on the sofa in the den with her favorite fuzzy blanket trying to make sense of what happened.  She couldn’t raise a baby; her parents would kill her.  Her mother had already scheduled the abortion and she wasn’t taking no for an answer. The worst thing was she would go along with it, not because she wanted to, but because her parents gave her no other options. She could never tell Lambert, and she would hate herself for it forever.

She heard the sliding glass door open and Lambert stepped quickly inside.

“Hey my Mom told me everything.  I just wanted to see if you were ok.” He said standing in the doorway unsure what to do.

Aria hesitated as to what to say.  “I’m getting an abortion. So you don’t have to worry about being a teenage father,” she said in a flat voice,

Aria lashed out at him in her pain.  She knew what she was saying was cruel, but she had to protect him from her parents.   

Lambert looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

He didn’t want a baby at such a young age, but he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have it with.  He loved Aria and he would do anything for her even if it meant raising their child together.  He was all in.

“So are you just going to kill our child!?  Were you even going to tell me you were pregnant or let your mother dangle our dead baby out of the  window as she drove by to show me the deed was done. “Lambert said his voice raising.” I mean yeah, we are young but my Mom and Dad will help us. You could even move in with us. Geralt and Eskel’s room is empty, that could be the nursery and you could stay in my room……” Lambert trailed off.  

Aria covered her face with her hands.

She knew her parents would crucify Lambert if they knew he was the one. 

She had to push him away.

She had to protect him.

 “It’s not like you have anything to worry about. I’m getting the abortion so just go. I don’t want you here, leave me alone.” Aria said turning her head away from Lambert and trying to hold back her tears, wishing him away.

“What the fuck Aria! You’re just going to throw us away! It’s like I didn’t even know you. Well, have fun pleasing your stupid parents, who by the way, could give a shit about you!” 

Lambert left, slamming the sliding door behind him.

“I’m sorry.” Aria whispered softly as tears streamed down her face. 

 

“I love you.”

* * *

 

 

That night Aria’s parents called her into the kitchen to tell her some news. 

Her father was already sitting at the table and patted her hand awkwardly.  They had a strange relationship.  Once a year he would take her to his office, for take-your-daughter-to-work day.  He would parade her around bragging about her academic accomplishments while beaming with pride.  Then he would introduce her to his newest secretary. This year it was a generously endowed blonde named Tina, with big hair and heels as high as the Empire State Building.  There had been a Candy, Amber, Cocoa, Stacey...……. the list went on and on.

Aria would spend the rest of the day being babysat by the secretary, while her father did important things.  Things more important than spending time with her. When the day ended he would proclaim how wonderful it was to spend time together and she would rarely see him until the next year.

 “Your father and I are getting a divorce.  He doesn’t love me enough to keep it in his pants and I just can’t take the humiliation anymore!” Aria’s mom said theatrically.

Aria was not surprised but she tried to look shocked for their sakes.

“Does Dandelion know?” she asked.

“Yes I had your father call him at theater camp.  He is coming home soon.”

“We also have other news; we are selling the house.” interjected Aria’s father, “A few days ago we received a full price offer and we’re taking it.”

Aria was floored.  She never thought they would move in a million years.

“And we have more news” Aria’s mom said frowning “I can’t deal with your little “predicament” on my own, so you and I are moving in with my sister upstate. Dandelion will stay with your father.”

“When are we leaving?” Aria breathed.

“As soon as possible!  We need to get you into your new school and get your situation taken care of.” Her mother sniffed.

* * *

 

A few days later, Aria’s mom had her car packed up and was ready to roll out of the driveway.  Lambert had not shown himself once since their confrontation in the den.  Aria hoped he would come say goodbye, but the Witcher door stayed closed.

A summer storm was brewing and the rain started pelting the pavement as they turned into the street.  

As she passed the Witcher house, Aria swore she saw the blinds in Lamberts room crack just for an instant.  Then nothing. 

* * *

 

An half hour later Mignole arrived home from work. The storm was raging outside and the streets were becoming more and more dangerous.  Lambert burst from his room and ran down the stairs when he heard the front door open.

“Mom she left.” Lambert choked.

Mignole opened her arms and Lambert ran into her embrace trying his best not to cry. 

“All is not lost Lambert. You will always find each other, if Fate is on your side.” She smiled down at him, “Believe it.  Everything happens for a reason.”

Lambert nodded.

“I never said goodbye.  Mom I have to say goodbye.” Lambert said urgently, “They can’t be far; can we just see if we can catch up with them?” 

“Well I know Aria likes that diner on the interstate.” Mignole mused, “I imagine they would have stopped there for dinner.  Come on get in the car and we will head there before the roads are too bad.”

They sped off into the growing darkness towards the interstate.  Lambert knew he had to say good bye to Aria and apologize for being such an ass.  Even if they separated permanently he couldn’t leave it like that. They could work out something long-distance.

 

* * *

 

As Mignole rounded a bend, a semi-truck was veered into their lane. The trailer was empty and hydroplaned into their car knocking it down into a ravine.  The car tumbled until it hit a tall tree then hung partially upside down inside its branches.  Lambert was the first to regain consciousness’s.  The of his face hurt and it was sticky and wet.

“Mom!  Mom!"  Lambert shook Mignole’s arm with no response.  He unbuckled his seat belt and fell down onto the severely cracked windshield with a smack.  His face throbbed. Mignole’s eyes fluttered open and she took a painful breath.  She was hanging upside down in the car, still buckled into her seat belt. 

“Lam…Lambert……you need to go get help now.”  She winced at the sharp pain in her head.

“No way Mom!  I’m not leaving you alone.” Lambert reached for her seat belt.

“NO!  Listen to me sweetheart, you have to get yourself out of the car now.  Go to the road, flag down someone and call for help.”

Just then they heard a loud groan accompanied with a snapping sound. The branches that were holding the car were beginning to give way.

As a nurse, Mignole knew the trouble she was in.  She saw the steady stream of blood coming from her head wound and couldn’t feel anything below the waist. She wouldn’t be able to get back up the ravine.  Mignole accepted her Fate, but was determined to save her son. 

“Lambert! GO! NOW!

Lambert nodded and carefully began squeezing out of the passenger side window.  When he was almost out, he turned with tears in his eyes and said, “I love you Mom.”

“I love you too Lamby.” she said tenderly.

As Lambert pulled himself up the ravine, the remaining branches holding the car in place snapped, and it plummeted to the bottom of the ravine and started smoldering. 

Lambert fell to his knees in anguish and pounded the pavement with his fists.

He managed to hail a passing car to take him to the hospital.  A doctor stitched up the lacerations on his face, but said he would probably have a few lasting scars.

Souvenirs to remember this terrible day by.


	11. The Wild Hunt

Lambert graduated High School without incident and wondered what else to do with his life.

His mother was taken from him.

Aria was taken from him.

His child was taken from him. 

Their child.

Thinking about Aria, holding their child in her arms, made his chest tighten.  He remembered their last conversation and winced. Everything was fucked up. 

He had lost everything that mattered to him. 

Now he was just pissed.  He figured he would sign up for the military like his older brothers and never come back to this shit town. What did he have to lose.  There was nothing here for him anymore.

Graduation came and went.  When Lambert told Vesemir about his plan, and it was rightly met with protest. 

“Lambert I know you are looking for somewhere to belong, but the military will not suit you,” Vesemir said shaking his head.

“I’m eighteen now, I’ll do what I want old man,” Lambert said between clenched teeth.

Vesemir just shook his head sadly. “Son, I have lived and breathed the military life my entire life. Listen to me.  I know what it entails, and the strict discipline that goes along with it. It is not for you.”

Lambert sneered and stormed out of the house.

He slammed his car door, and his keys fell in between the seats.

As he fished for them, he felt something brush his fingers.  It was a little note Aria had left him the following year.  She always did sweet things for him like that.  Leaving him little notes of encouragement when she knew he was having a tough day.

 

_English is boring_

_Everyone heard you snoring_

_Here is something to make the rest of your day more enjoying._

_Love,_

_Aria_

 

She wasn't the best at poetry, not like Dandelion, but her attempts were damned cute and Lambert kept every note.

She had stuck a ring pop inside and signed it with her usual flourish, making the first “A” a huge star.

Lambert used to tease her about her fancy signature which was so uncharacteristic of her quiet, gentle nature.  Aria would shrug her shoulders and say “Maybe one day I’ll pack up and drive out to Hollywood and be a staaaaar!” She would then throw her arms up and flash some jazz hands at him.  Aria was very much Dandelions sister in those moments.

“You can come with me Lambert, and we’ll get a dog, and live in a tiny house in the hills behind the Hollywood sign.  And if the star thing doesn’t work out I’ll just be a writer and we’ll live off Ramen until we make it big! You know they film Star Trek out there right?"

Lambert felt the familiar tightening in his chest as the emotions threatened to consume him.  He slammed his hands against the steering wheel and gritted his teeth. With all his might he pushed his feelings down deep and embraced the raging anger instead.  Being mad at the world was a hell of a lot easier than dealing with his thoughts of Aria.

He drove to the recruiter’s office, signed up and was shipped off to Basic Training the following week.

* * *

 

Military life was everything Vesemir said it would be and nothing how he imagined.  Every day he was awakened by a loud intercom and ordered to do drills.  Sometimes he was awakened randomly in the middle of the night and forced to do hundreds of pushups. The absolute worst morning had started with a cold bucket of water to the face and an 8 mile run through the woods. Military training was rough. Even worse than the physical training, were all the orders barked at him.  

He couldn’t eat, shit, or sleep without someone’s permission. He hated military life.  

It didn’t help that his eyes were golden and glowed slightly in the twilight

He also got plenty of shit for his scars. 

Soon he was nicknamed “Twinkle Eyes” much to the delight of his comrades.

Lambert was not one to take teasing for long.  His deep rooted anger broke out multiple times and found a place on many a comrade’s face.  A little rough housing was always accepted in the ranks, but soon Lambert was facing disciplinary action for his outbursts.

As he sat outside the hearing room, he realized how right Vesemir was.  He would never admit it to the old man, but Lambert was not cut out for military life.  Taking orders from others was for losers and at this point he would do anything to get thrown out.

Lambert’s commanding officer had dealt with plenty of candidates just like him and instead of kicking him out, put him on probation.  Soon Lambert was out of training and stationed in the field and as angry as ever.  For years, he tried everything to get discharged, breaking his foot, habitually shooting at the wrong target, and even dressing like a woman. 

Nothing worked until one day he came up with a simple plan.  He punched a General in the face.  After that his discharge was assured. Easy peasy.

A private drove Lambert to the nearest bus station and threw his pack and a one-way ticket at him.

  
His final destination: Tulsa, Oklahoma.

 

* * *

When Lambert finally stepped off the bus, he took a look around.

“What kind of redneck shithole is this?”

There was a bar down the street that advertised live music.  Lambert figured why not, he didn’t have anywhere else to go,

So he headed inside.

Avallac’h was sitting at the bar drumming a pen against the counter impatiently. He had sent out flyers for a new guitarist weeks ago and still no one had showed up for rehearsal. He was beginning to give up hope when Lambert walked in.

Avallac’h looked up from the end of the bar.

“Are you here for rehearsal?” he said hopefully.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about man.  Just here for some hooch.” Lambert glanced around for the bartender.

Avallac’h let out a long sigh, closed his eyes and pinched his forehead between his fingers. He reached into his pocket and popped two Tums in his mouth. This had been a terrible week after his guitarist, Ge’el’s, quit to go “paint the ladies of the north”. He grimaced and griped his stomach, he was pretty sure he had an ulcer forming.  Even worse, his hairline had been receding further and further with each successive year.

All because this damn band couldn’t keep it together.

Avallac’h had been the manager of Eredin and the Wild Hunt for a few years now. They were an 80’s cover band that dressed up as ferocious metal skeletons. Every day was Halloween with the Wild Hunt. Each had designed their individual looks out of steel. And there was leather…..…lots of leather. Avallac’h didn’t know how they could stand so much leather under the blistering heat of the stage lights.

 

Eredin was the lead singer of the band and not your typical rocker addicted to sex, drugs, and rock n’ roll.  He was a big man with a spaced out stalkers gaze punctuated by an intense set of ice blue eyes always ringed with a hefty dose of black eyeliner. Often he looked like he had been on the losing end of a fist fight. Avallac’h suggested he wear a mask as to not scare off the ladies.

Eredin didn’t do drugs, he was too busy getting high on life and chugging energy drinks all night.  He said it “woke up the Monster inside him.” Then with eyes practically bulging out of his skull, he would extend his tongue the full length of his chin, waggle it suggestively at the nearest lady, and start his next set with a piercing death wail.   

After that Avallac’h suggested wearing two masks and bought a set of earplugs.

Imlerith played drums with such a wicked fervor he often broke his sticks in half and impaled himself with the splinters. He didn’t care. He was all about the pain as evidenced by the red lightening tattoos running down his face. This caused Avallac’h more sighing when he noticed their equipment budget increasing dramatically. Imlerith was a very physical guy who frequently got in fights just for the thrill of it. He loved any excuse to strip down, grease up, and grab some ass. He was also the unofficial Midwestern Regional Bar Arm Wrestling Champion.

  
Caranthir played the keyboards with the finesse of the child prodigy that he once was.   Through careful parentage, he was born and bred to best the brightest.  By twelve he had mastered five languages, entered college, and surpassed his advanced instructors on the piano, flute, and violin.  He was what some might call a “Golden Child.” Eventually, he filled his teenage years with rebellion and delinquency in an effort to shake his privileged past.   Meeting Eredin changed his life and they eventually started the Wild Hunt.

Avallac’h had been by his side from the time he was born and charged by his father to watch over him.  He was fully committed to making sure Caranthir made something of himself and didn’t end up in this riff raff band forever.

Lambert quickly glanced at flyer Avallac’h handed him. 

Huh a rock band that dressed up as monsters.     

What the shit.

Lambert figured why the hell not, he had nothing else to do and he always liked dressing up a bit.

 

* * *

 

As time passed, Lambert excelled at playing the guitar.  He was also a pretty good singer too and and soon had a few solo's under his belt.

Lambert's life was pretty routine at this point. 

Wake up at 1pm.

Whip up a little post hangover breakfast.

Practice with the Hunt.

Dinner.

Performance.

Then party all night long, and repeat.

They traveled so much that he only knew what city they were in by Eredin’s thrown out greeting at the beginning of each set.

Life became an endless loop of music, alcohol, and girls. 

Anything to quell the anger and numb the pain deep inside.

* * *

 

One evening he was sitting at the bar, nursing a beer when a young ashen-haired woman walked in.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Avallac’h” she said gazing at him with huge emerald eyes.

Lambert turned to look at her and froze.

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon

Otherwise known as the Lion Cub of Cintra and otherwise known as the bestselling pop artist of all time. 

Lambert almost dropped his beer. 

“He’s in the back with Eredin.” He said pointing the way with his bottle.

She made a face and nodded.

As she walked to the back she turned and said “Name’s Ciri.”

Things were about to get interesting Lambert thought as he went back to his beer.

* * *

 

Ciri was the product of a quickie Vegas marriage between her socialite mother, Pavetta and rock legend Emhyr var Emreis. Their marriage had been a brief one, only 72 hours before Pavetta’s scandalized mother, Calanthe, heir to the Cintran fortune, forced an annulment.  Still it was enough time for Pavetta to become with child and nine months later little Ciri was born.  Soon after Pavetta disappeared in a tragic yachting accident off the southern coast of France and was never heard from again.  Emhyr was also on the yacht, but survived the harrowing ordeal under what some would call, suspicious circumstances. From that day forward, Calanthe blamed him for having a hand in her daughter’s death and kept Ciri from him.

After the accident, Ciri was raised primarily by her grandmother who strategically tried to mold her into a miniature version of herself.  She soon discovered Ciri had a talent for singing and took her out of school to pursue that talent full time.  Calanthe made sure Ciri was in every talent show from the smallest church gatherings to the largest national stages.  She made Ciri audition for every children’s show in production and eventually struck gold.  Ciri got a singing part on a hit television show that featured a certain famous Mouse.   From there her singing and dancing talents garnered her the attention of the executives in the music business and soon she was making her first album.  Calanthe couldn’t have been more proud, and she bragged about her little “Lion Cub” to all her friends.

However, Ciri was becoming weary of being a child star and being told what to do every second of her life.  She was getting tired of being so overprotected.  Ciri never had the chance to have friends or do normal things that other kids her age were doing.  She didn’t remember what real school was like, as she had a parade of private tutors who only taught her what Calanthe though was important.  Through sheer boredom, Ciri made sure to test each and every one’s mettle and very quickly gained a reputation for being head strong and stubborn.

At eighteen, Ciri bought a mansion in Beverly Hills and continued her music career as a solo artist.  She had become a pop sensation and could boast a string of hits and number one albums. Even though she had moved out on her own, Calanthe kept control of Ciri’s career with an iron fist.  She planned her itinerary, what cities she toured, and controlled every aspect of her inner circle.  Calanthe justified this by saying she needed “protect the future of the Cintran name.” 

At some point Ciri became overwhelmed with the demanding schedule Calanthe set and fed up over the lack of control of her life. 

She rebelled and hard.

Ciri started acting erratically and began shunning her performances and other obligations.  One night she was photographed in a barber shop shaving her ashen hair completely off her head.  When she noticed the paparazzi photographing her, she went on a rampage that involved an umbrella and someone’s car.   
  
She was out of control.

Eventually she dropped out of society and went underground, off the radar of her grandmother and the demanding public.

Ciri joined a small rock band called The Rats and they began touring the country playing in small dives and run-down airport bars.  No one recognized Ciri without her trade mark ashen hair, and she was able to blend in for a while and experience some much needed anonymity.

Life touring with The Rats was rough.  They ate sparsely and slept in cheap motels, sometimes even sleeping in the seats on their tour bus. Ciri had her first real world experiences with sex, drugs, and alcohol while touring with the band.  It was a life very different than her privileged youth, but one in which she felt like she had some control.

And that was enough for now.  

 

* * *

One weekend The Rats were booked to perform at a local fair.  Sharing the stage with them was none other than Eredin and the Wild Hunt.  Immediately Ciri felt drawn to Eredin as if he emitted some powerful force over her.  They eventually had a brief but torrid affair, with Ciri ending it as she felt there was something unnatural about Eredin. 

Something she couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

Ever since their break up, Eredin did everything he could to lure her back in this arms. She had seemed so infatuated with him at first then quickly cooled as their relationship had intensified.  He knew there was something different about the ashen-haired princess, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.  Eredin was confident he would win over Ciri and she would be in clutches once again.

It was during this time Ciri met Avallac’h.  He immediately recognized her and offered to help her make a comeback and manage her music career.  Avallac’h believed she had a “destiny to follow and the fate of the music industry rested on her actions. “

Any talk of destiny and fate had Ciri rolling her eyes to the sky. She just wanted to be free and live a normal life.  She had never asked for to be anyone special and just wanted to focus on living in the moment. 

Unfortunately, Avallac’h had a strange way of always reminding her he knew she had a greater purpose in this world and chastised her for not embracing it. It made her slightly uncomfortable, but the more and more he talked the more convinced she became that she had to do something. She couldn’t bear if her actions or lack thereof affected someone else negatively.

 

So Ciri decided to take him up on his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: I'm working on multiple chapters at once and may insert a chapter before this later! It depends on the direction the writing goes. As always thanks for reading!


	12. Lilacs and Goosberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More possibly to be added to this chapter at the end. Sorry for the long break. Life happened! And as always, thanks for reading.

Life was not turning out to be as expected for Yennefer either. 

In High School, Yen was used to running the show.  She was head of all school committees and president of everything possible.  Even so, she was not so popular with her peers.  Her haughty attitude and sharp tongue had offended many, and it was only her skillful political game that kept her at the top her of class.  Triss had also experienced her ambitious reach, as Yen proved she would step on anyone’s back to get to the top.  Cracks between them began to form.

Still, Yen didn’t want to be friendless and alone in life. After graduation, she used her family connections to land them both lucrative modeling contracts.  So began a life of fame, parties, and eating cotton balls soaked in orange juice for dinner.  It was fast paced and hectic, but Yen felt like she was out conquering the world. They jetsetted around the world together, booking the same shoots, and walking every runway from Paris to Milan.  One was never seen without the other, and it became a common sight to see their faces gracing every magazine cover on the newsstand.

Not everyone was impressed with the supermodel duo.

Some said it was too much too soon.

Some said it was as if they somehow portaled straight into the modeling scene out of thin air.

Still others criticized them saying they had not paid their dues like the supermodels of old. 

None of this mattered to Yen and Triss as they were out living the life most girls dream of but few ever experience.

Yen also didn’t help her critics with her outrageous list of backstage demands:

 

_A private dressing room for both her and Triss kept at a precise temperature_

_Top quality champagne, chilled and served only in crystal flutes_

_Lilacs, only lilacs were to be in her presence in 4 small glass vases, no foliage_

_Gooseberry jelly with English water crackers._

_Bottled water distilled from only the purest of icebergs of the North._

 

Additionally, none of the “help” was to address her directly and when she was addressed it would be only “Madam Yennefer.” 

As the items on her list grew, so too did the list of people who began to tire of her demanding ways.

Time passed and Yen began to see her career as a platform for her own political views and began freely expressing them in interviews.  The fashion world was not ready for this.  As a model, you gave simple yes or no answers, smiled on command, and never ever expressed your own opinion. Especially if it was not of the popular nature.  Triss kept her mouth shut and watched Yen start to cauterize her own career. 

* * *

 

During this time, Triss was blossoming and becoming her own woman with opinions and views of her own.  She soon started to realize how unhappy she was with her one-sided friendship with Yen. Part of her realized that Yen would always be happy to overshadow her and so she became more and more reserved.

As Triss traveled the world, she saw the plight of many groups of people. Even though their “hosts’ generally blocked the models views of reality in the countries they visited, Triss began finding ways around it so she could see first-hand the devastation.  She witnessed the after effects of war, children starving, and women being brutalized. She hated all of it, and it was enough to bring her to tears.

So Triss made a big decision.  She would leave her modeling career and became more involved in human rights movements.  She dreaded Yen’s reaction, but her mind was made up.

Triss waited until they were alone before their next shoot together.

They were sitting in a beautiful garden full of peonies awaiting the photographer and his assistant. 

“Hey Yen, just wanted to talk to you about something,” Triss began nervously. 

“Oh?  Do you disapprove of the temperature of the champagne or more interested in saving every orphan in distress,” Yen sniffed.

“Well I’ve been thinking.  Modeling has been wonderful and all, but I really need to do something meaningful with my life,” Triss cleared her throat, “So I decided I’m staying here to help with the war refugees.”

Yen sighed and took a sip of her champagne.

“You can’t save everyone you know.  Why bother with these people, they will just be in another war tomorrow,” Yen said coldly.

“Yen how can you say that!  How can you look around you and not see the pain and suffering of these people! I can’t just walk away this time! I have to do something,” Triss said passionately jumping up and beginning to pace the measure of the room. 

“Again, why bother?  Who are these people to you?  More importantly, what can they do for you,” Yen said yawning. 

“You will never understand,” Triss said sadly.  

 

So they parted.

 

Triss went off to save the world from itself and Yen went off the conquer it.


End file.
